infinitas_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Maricela Riebel
The sharing of ideas and concepts is a deeper magic than any other. Maricela Riebel is a 28 year old, pleasant looking silver fox, who is a skilled communications mage. Her gifts for communication, both magical and not, give her a surprising understanding of people, which she uses to influence others for the better. She can often be found on reception duty at the Marsilion Generalist's Guild, which she is a moderately ranked member of. Description A 5' 6'', blonde-haired, platinum-furred fox lady with a slender build, her figure is often hidden by the off-red robe she wears, indicating her mid level rank, though she occasionally trades this in for casual clothes. She has a pleasant manner that's deliberately conceived of, to put people at ease, her body language usually completely relaxed. History Maricela is an Infinitas-born, and has never known the grace of another world, save for one event in which she was briefly migranted off it, and had an early history of being an empathic person in general. Her talent was discovered at the age of 10 when she inadvertently put a playmate to sleep briefly, and she got brief tutoring at that time. When she turned 13, she joined the Generalists. Learning communicative magic proved easy to her, and she often served as the Guild's translator and communicator. To her, the guild is home. Role As a communications mage, she sometimes liases with other businesses that have need of a translator or someone with telepathic abilities. She's been known to venture out to the surrounding villages in search of manasensitives, and has even taken to extended stays in Aelintel at times. When she is not traveling, she can usually be found at the reception desk of the Generalists', or playing assistant teacher. Being good with children, she often works with the younger members of the guild, who often can't adequately express themselves. In a way, she serves as the guild's counselor. Goals and Interests Maricela is happy with life as it is, but would enjoy funding some sort of effort to teach manasensitives "in situ", as she has seen many would-be mages who are too busy with their own lives to seek training. She often volunteers to do such in the villages, but there is only one of her. Abilities Being a mage, she is capable of limited fire and water offensive effects, as well as control of basic elementals, but her real talent lies in the conchfield. Magically tapping into others' minds, she is able to communicate long distances, share feelings and emotions, learn languages temporarily, or even borrow skills from others. Offensively, she can mind control others, putting them to sleep or hypnotizing them, but generally does not do so lightly. Were she ever to die, her abilities with conciousness may allow her to live on in quasi-possession of others. Roleplaying notes * She is empathic and sensitive to the needs of others, often to a fault. Though she is able to compartmentalize and does not overthink things, she is often moved by the plights of others, often too easily. * She understands people and their relationships with others. Try not to play her as too oblivious - she knows a large number of people and is not insulated from the world at all. * Self-centered people annoy her, and will often be snubbed by her. She may make some effort to break down the barriers they put up, but for the most part they will find themselves given a subtle cold shoulder. * She enjoys surprising people with a sudden recitation of their language or long distance communication, but would generally not read someone's mind without permission. Don't play her as too lax with her abilities. Mind control attempts are to regain control of a chaotic situation, and never for offense. Category:NPCs